The comparison of circulating testosterone, progesterone and corticosterone levels in male and female rat fetuses from normal mothers and from mothers who have been stressed during the last third of pregnancy will be completed. Studies will be initiated to determine the measurement by which K ion ion augments the response of perifused pituitaries to Gn-RH. Studies of the effects of neurotransmitters and neurohormones on the release of Gn-RH by perfused medial basal hypothalami will be continued. Steps will be taken towards setting up a cytochemical bioassay for LH. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kao, L.W.L., G. Gunsalus and J. Weisz. Secretory potential of perifused anterior pituitary (AP) and medial-basal hypothalamus (MBH). The Endocrine Society, 58th Annual Meeting, San Francisco, California. Abstract p. 307, 1976. Kao, L.W.L. and J. Weisz. 5alpha-Reduction and testosterone feedback regulation of luteinizing hormone secretion. Society for the Study of Reproduction. Ninth Annual Meeting, 1976. Abstract 143, p. 86.